The Time Lord's Guide
by Beatrice B
Summary: Basically Amy finds this book that is all about Time Lords in the library on the TARDIS and she starts to understand him it is after Rory never existed and never comes back .
1. Researching Time lords

I don't own the whoniverse

I have never written a Dr Who fanfic before so it might be a little awkward for the first few chapters... bare with me.

Researching Time Lords

Amy's Pov

_Dear Diary,_

_The only reason I started this is to try and keep time straight, like I'm used to. Sometimes it feels like I can't keep everything straight. Time, is a lot more complicated. When I wake up there always seems to be something lingering in my thoughts, right at the edge... a someone or a something? I feel like I should remember and then that passes. Things have become weird; weirder than normal anyway. __The doctor had been acting rather odd lately. __We haven't even been adventuring as much. Today is the day I find out what is his problem is. I am going to research a time lord._

So... if I were a library where would I be. The Doctor isn't in the control room, he must be in his own room... wherever that is. "Can you tell me where the library is?" My scottish accent rings out, I feel really foolish. Then I feel something nudging me in a direction — like the TARDIS is telepathically guiding me. Take a right, another right, straight, down a staircase, down another one, straight - it was difficult to keep track.


	2. The Doctor's Issues

The Doctor isn't mine.

The Doctor's Issues

Doctor's Pov

I can't stop thinking about Amy. Just thinking about her is making my instincts unbearable. The worst thing is, she isn't a Time Lady, so my instincts won't help. These last three incarnations are going to be difficult. The urge to take her is rising. What if she won't consent and I can't stop myself? Oh, Amy! My biological clock is ticking, the urge to procreate is unbearable. I haven't been this overcome by my own body since I was 100.

Amy knocks, I grit my teeth and let her in. She is still in her underclothes. The same white nightgown she wore the first time we went on an adventure. How I long to feel her skin. She has lovely skin. Get a grip on yourself. It can never happen. She is human. She is — what is that?

A book that is as small as a pamphlet is clasped in her lovely hands. "Doctor, are you all right?" Her voice makes the urges grow, pounding blood in my ears. My hands feel sweaty. Her features are changing, her eyes are gaining gold flecks, her lips are slightly plumper, her chest grows( slightly not too much) her hips widen. Rassilon, help me control myself. I lick my lips. Her eyes have dilated, her breathing is speeding up, she is sweating slightly; it drips down her upper lip. She smells different. Not only does she smell like strawberries, she is ovulating; she is fertile. She smells like a time lord! I can't take it anymore!

I haven't done this since before the last time war. What if I do it wrong, I will be a little rusty, before I can even think of doing anything with her I must be sure she isn't human. "Amy, can I see that book?"

The title confirms my suspicions... she did turn Gallifreyan! My Amelia Pond! I swallow hard. "what was it you wanted to know?" I read the page she was on and I needed to sit down. She was reading our mating rituals!


	3. Gallifreyan Mating Rituals

These in between chapters I do own, note THESE ARE PURE FAN FICTION so probably won't match up with the canon.

Galifreyan Mating Rituals

1

_The Galifreyan mating rituals must be observed, if the couple wants their offspring to be recognized by society. Time lords are no exception. They are many, and must be observed in the right order for the child to be held in high esteem. _

_2_

_The first must be the couple themselves, before they can consummate their love they must know each other. Telepathically, emotionally, feeling themselves through the eyes of their partner. They must go through one event in time in their partner's bodies, so they can be sure that they are comfortable when they become intimate._

_3_

_Once the couple Knows each other, the marriage and union must be held. The wife to be must be taken to the planet of origin, if not originally Gallifreyan. Then, take the soil of the planet and rub it upon her cheeks, nose, forehead and her palms. Take her hands, and place them upon his cheeks. Press foreheads and tell each other your true names. Since she will most likely not be of Gallifreyan origin ( see The Sisterhood for further inquiry's) you must give them one after consulting with your cousins. If that is not possible, you must give them a name equal in status to yours, a name you deem fitting._

_4_

_The consummation must be repeated as much as possible!_


	4. Explaining the Process

Explaining the Process

I don't own this!

"How many of the mating rituals are there?" He has grown aroused, judging from his trousers. Strangely I still feel unaffected by my new body. That sounds weird... new body?

"In between each of the Milestones there are three Stepping stones, first we have to complete the first Milestone; which the first one would be me informing you of your... eh... proper procedures and what to expect. The first Stepping Stone is to share a DNA transference. The second Stepping Stone is where we tell each other our life story. The third Stepping Stone is really, the moment when you become a Time Lady, you are almost a Time Lady, but you haven't looked into the Time Vortex, and then, I'll tell you all about the rest when we get to it... Sorry but talking about the rest is somewhat embarrassing, besides Time Lords have umm... differences in those areas somewhat... like mating rituals and so on."

By now I am intruiged, he rarely becomes flustered.

"Now Doctor, what do you mean by different; do you mean well indowed; or is it a cultural thing?"

Once I reallised what I said... I was mortified. The Doctor not only was he full on blushing, but he had the biggest grin in the world. I wonder why.

"Well actually; we are well endowed for a human, but that has an evolutionary and cultural reason... which you will find out through experience."

I had never seen the Doctor act so saucy, like a whole different person. Then again, he was trying to have at least one more generation of Time Lords. His - Our whole species is going to have to come from me, oh this is going to hurt.

(Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something to go on till I updated which could be awhile with all my school work and getting ready for college, along with getting a job; honestly life is way more boring than fiction.)


End file.
